


Please stop pointing at the screen

by Insertsomethingwittyhere



Series: Ships and watching tv. [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy!, I argue with the tv so does sanji, I point and talk through the eps that I've ended up rewatching, Let me dream, M/M, Poirot, and alien documentaries, cute!, good old agatha christie and her murders, i AM THAT PERSON, let me project damnit, tbh if I have to watch the same ep one more time i think i'll go mad, we all have that one person in the family that does it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertsomethingwittyhere/pseuds/Insertsomethingwittyhere
Summary: Zoro just wants to watch his favorite show in piece. Sanji is the devil incarnate.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Ships and watching tv. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Please stop pointing at the screen

Not many people know this, but Zoro has a secret pleasure, one that his friends have tried to guess - the most outrageous one of course by luffy who decided that he went out at night, fought crime using swords made from meat and had a arch nemesis called Dr. Vegan zone. He was relieved when Nami screeched and nocked him on the head stopping the mad speil of jumbled words that was starting to sound a little disturbing (in all honest opinion when is Luffy not). But anyway back to before; none of his friends had guessed it (Sanji didn't count because he just came out with filth, such as the time when Ussop asked 'what do you enjoy doing in your free time?' to which Sanji looked the poor man in the eye and said dead serious 'me' before Zoro could come out with an answer) and Zoro liked it that way and had thought that it would continue, but when you move in with your lover to finally start cohabiting it throws a wrench into the works.  
Such as now. Poirot is on TV - one of his favourite Agatha Christine's and to add to temptation its one he hasn't seen yet (ironically it's all the earlier ones that he has trouble finding and not the newer ones). So he sits on the couch eyeing Sanji before he shrugs and clicks on the program. Sanji much to his credit says nothing, just raising one curley eyebrow before turning back to the TV. Its halfway through the program before Sanji says anything: 'Didn't take you for the period drama type.' Zoro frowns and let's it sink in, replaying it in his head before he decides that Sanji isn't actually trying to pick a fight (this time) before he replies in a flat tone.

'Is that so.' he hopes that Sanji will drop it, but his wishes are left unanswered as Sanji starts to ask questions through out the programme, ones which he would know the answers too if he actually paid attention to it. Zoro feels himself coming to the end of his patience when Sanji finally quiets down - too immersed in the programme to continue pestering him. Zoro has started to get back into the programme when Sanji points at the screen and says: 'It was him.' Zoro looks at Sanji and frowns, although he is loath to admit it Sanji looks very cute with his wide eye and his sudden insistence that the main protagonist - Poirot - is the killer. Zoro sighs, fighting a smile: 'Sanji, that's Poirot - the main character. He didn't do it.' Sanji sticks out his chin and answers:  
'He might of done.' he points at the screen again before snootily saying, 'and I meant him any way moss head.' Zoro sighes and looks at the screen, only to want to cry again.  
'Damnit Sanji that's Hastings, he's like Poirot' s side kick! '  
' Well then it was him then. '  
' oh for the love of god you're just fucking guessing now! ' Sanji makes an offended face at Zoro' s exasperated tone before he continues to point at the screen, guessing the murderer till Poirot catches the both of them in the end. Sanji mutters to himself, before smiling at Zoro and leaning against him, fluttering his long lashes and looking up at Zoro.  
'So... Next episode?' Zoro groans before putting on the very first episode.

'Just be quite through this one alright?' Sanji nods before becoming riveted in the beginnings of the show. Zoro looks up at the ceiling just thinking of how much he's going to actually watch on catch up.


End file.
